Hinata Moments
by funni neko
Summary: This is all about Hinata life. Everything she has gone through and Moments that I think will help everyone understand Hinata. In this story you shall notice some scene have been added differently than in the show and the manga please I do enjoy Flames that makes senses so if your going to flame don't do it cause you are bored.
1. Hinata Moment 1: Confession

**Hinata Moment 1: Confession**

"Hinata? Can we talk for a second?" Naruto asked. I turned around and nodded my head at my crush. He lead me to the old training ground area and turned to look at me. "Hinata, why did you jump in front of me like that?" Naruto asked.

"Because I couldn't stand there and watch the one I love most die in front of me again." I said remembering how my mother died.

"Hinata." Naruto started but I interrupted him. "I already now what you are going to say Naruto-kun. It hurts but I know you will always have a place in my heart." Hinata said. Naruto looked over at me with sad eyes. "I must be going now, Naruto." I said before leaning to kiss Naruto lightly on the cheek before I ran off. "Wait! Hinata!" Naruto yelled but I was too far gone.

I ran all the way to my team's meeting place before we headed out to our mission. As we reached the front gate, I looked back over the destroyed village before we left setting out to the Village Hidden in the Sand.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this this is chapter.**** Please REVIEW. Thank you beta FightingForMyDreams**


	2. Hinata Moment 2: Mother

**Hinata Moment 2: Mother**

"Hinata, stay inside with your mother while I head to the clan meeting." Hiashi told his six year old daughter. "Yes, father." Hinata said before walking over to her mother who was pregnant with her younger sister. "Hinata, do you want to go out for a walk?" Hinat's mother asked while smiling at her oldest daughter. "But father said to stay inside." Hinata said.

"It will be alright if we are back before he returns."she told Hinata."Ok mother." Hinata said. They headed out of the Hyuga Compound and towards the shopping district. They chatted with each other while also buying toys, diapers, bottles, and any other baby supplies. "Alright Hina-chan. Let's head back." Hinata's mother said. "Yes mother." Hinata said as they began walking home.

Once they made it back to the compound though, a kunai flew towards them. Hinata's mother pulled out her own kunai deflecting the attackers. "Hand over the brat." said a man who they assumed to be a stone ninja. "Never. Hinata, run to the house and get your father." the girl's mother told her.

Hinata nodded slowly and started running towards the house. That is when the fighting broke out and screams erupted. Hinata looked back to to see her mother falling down to the ground clutching her side. "Mommy!" Hinata yelled running back over to her mother.

* * *

Hiashi heard a scream from his daughter and ran towards the scream flying out of the room. Once he was there he saw the hidden stone ninjas. One had his daughter by her arm as his wife was bleeding from her side on the ground. He quickly moved into action killing them swiftly and pushing a ninja's pressure points in his arm causing him to drop his daughter's arm. Once he either killed or completely knocked out all the stone ninjas, he grabbed his daughter and wife rushing them towards the Hospital.

Hinata realized that day she had gained a new sister. But that day was also the day she lost her mother.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! I love Comments. Thank you Beta FightingForMyDream**


	3. Hinata Moment 3: Sister

**A/N: Hello everyone welcome to the fifth Hinata Moment I hope you Will enjoy this one**

* * *

**Hinata Moment 3: Sister**

"Onee-san." Hanabi said pulling on her sister's sleeves. "Yes, Hanabi?" Hinata said looking down at her five year old sister as she was finishing washing the dishes and wiping her hands on her apron."Where is daddy?" Hanabi asked looking up at her sister with big chibi-like eyes with tears threatening to fall.

"Don't worry Hanabi. Father will be back soon." Hinata said lifting her sister up and started walking toward their wing in the main branch house. They passed their cousin Neji who glared at them. They ignored him and continued to their rooms.

"Onee-san? Does daddy love us?" Hanabi asked. Hinata looked down at her surprised. "Oh Hanabi, of course father loves us." Hinata said pulling her sister into a hug. "Then why does he yell at us and picks on you?" Hanabi asked as tears streamed from her eyes.

"Yes. He does that because he wants us to be strong." Hinata whispered in Hanabi's ear. She laid there with her sister until she fell asleep before walking to her own room.

* * *

**A/N:I hoped you enjoyed this story.**


	4. Hinata Moment 4:Father

**A/N: Hello everyone welcome to the fifth Hinata Moment I hope you W****ill enjoy this one**

**Hinata Moment 4: Father**

"Hinata." Hiashi said looking at at his oldest daughter coldly. "Yes, father?" Hinata asked looking at her father. "You need to stay away from Hanabi. You're distracting her from her training." Hiashi said looking at his devastated daughter with cold, emotionless eyes. "But father..."Hinata tried to say but Hiashi snapped at his daughter furious.

"No buts, Hinata. During Hanabi's training you stay away." Hiashi said sternly before turning and walking away from her. He continued to storm away from the room leaving his eldest daughter there alone.

"Oh, Father." Hinata said while picking herself up to go find her younger sister. She found her sister in the garden in the Hyuuga compound. "Hanabi." Hinata called her sister. Hanabi's eyes brightened instantly but when she saw her sister frown she grew worried. "Sister, what's wrong?" Hanabi asked looking at Hinata worriedly.

"Father has order me to stay away from you during your training sessions." Hinata said before bursting into tears. Hanabi eyes widened but she went over to hug Hinata. "Don't worry we'll get through this." Hanabi said trying to reassure her sister.

* * *

**A/N:I hoped you enjoyed this story. Please Review and Give Ideas. Thank you beta FightinForMyDreams**


	5. Hinata Moment 5:Training

**A/N: Hello everyone welcome to the fifth Hinata Moment I hope you W****ill enjoy this one**

**Hinata Moment 5: Training **

"Hinata, come. You must attend your first family meeting." Hiashi told his daughter not bothering to look at her as he stood up and walked out of the room. Once he was gone, Hinata sighed and started walking towards her room. Hinata passed the garden and saw her younger sister practicing her Byakugan and remembering what her father had told her, continued on.

She continued to her room where she realized she didn't do her daily training practice. Hinata spun around and ran to her training room. Upon reaching her training ground she didn't notice her cousin had spotted her. He followed her until she stopped. She began pulling out her kunai and shurikens and began to practice. Activating her Byakugan, she began aiming at targets hidden within the trees and bushes.

She hit every target straight on the dot. "Why can't I do this at home?" Hinata murmured as she went to grab her kunai and shurikens.

* * *

**A/N:I hoped you enjoyed this story. Please Review and Give Ideas. Thank you beta FightinForMyDreams**


	6. Hinata Moment 6: Watching Naruto

**Hinata Moment 6: Watching Naruto**

Hinata stood behind the giant oak tree peering over at the orange clad boy who was practicing throwing his kunai repeatedly.

"Urgh! I will never get this!" Naruto yelled as he pulled at his hair in frustration.

"Don't give up Naruto-kun!" Hinata whispered to herself.

"No. I can't give up. I have to keep trying!" Naruto said as he once again gathered all his kunai and shuriken and took a stance in front of the target and one by one he continued to throw his kunai and shuriken at the target.

When he was done he saw five out of six kunai hit the bulleyes and all four shuriken hit the bulleyes.

Hinata whooped for joy as she saw Naruto improve. The blonde boy turned around looking for the source of the scream but didn't fine anyone so he just went back to practicing.

Hinata's body pushed itself up against the tree as her face turned as red as a tomato from her outburst.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you my beta FightingForMyDreamsX for beta this chapter. Please Review.**


	7. Hinata Moment 7: A Cousin to Meet

**A/N: Hello everyone welcome to the fifth Hinata Moment I hope you W****ill enjoy this one**

**Hinata Moment 7: A Cousin To Meet**

Hinata and Hanabi sat beside their father wearing matching purple kimono with sakura petals on them. Their father was wearing a plain blue yukata as they were all gathered for the annual Hyuga dinner. Hiazashi walked into room with his son who had short brown hair and big purple eyes.

"Brother." Hizashi greeted his twin with a bow.

"Hizashi it is nice to see you and Neji again." Hiashi told his brother.

"How are you Hinata-sama?" Hizashi asked.

"I'm alright uncle Hizashi." Hinata responded softly.

"How are you Neji?" Hinata asked, looking at her cousin.

"I'm fine Hinata-sana." Neji said, giving her a smile.

* * *

**A/N:I hoped you enjoyed this story. Please Review and Give Ideas. Thank you beta FightinForMyDreams**

**The Resistance5: Thank you for reviewing**


	8. Hinata Moment 8: Protector

**Hinata Moment 8:Protector**

"There that Hyuuga Girl! You think your better than us just because you are in a Clan." A chubby boy accused Hinata that just froze there shocked. As he and his friends surrounded the girl.

"N-nnoo I don't think that." Hinata tried to explain as they closed in on her.

"Be Quiet!" Another boy yelled who had a scarf around his neck pushing Hinata onto the ground.

"Hey, What are you guys doing you can't pick on Girls." Naruto yelled running forward standing in front of Hinata to protect her.

"Go away, Demon! It dos not concern you." The Chubby boy said glaring at Naruto.

"I don't care you can't pick on girls." Naruto yelled as he punched the fat boy making him fall to the ground.

"What do you think your doing." Scarf boy yelled as he and the others ran towards Naruto.

"Run, when they are distracted." Naruto told her as The boys began to gang up onto Naruto.

Hinata looked at him worriedly before standing up and running away glancing back twice before she continued to run to the Hyuuga Compound.

* * *

******A/N:I hoped you enjoyed this story. Please Review and Give Ideas. Thank you beta FightinForMyDreams**


	9. Hinata Moment 9: Meeting Our Sensei

**Hinata Moment 9: Meet Our Sensei**

Hinata sat in between here two new teammates Kiba and Shino. Shino was eerily quiet as Kiba on the other hand kept complaining to his dog about something. Hinata helped herself mostly before the door slid open and a woman with long black hair and piercing red eyes. She was wearing a dress with white tattered clothing over a red dress and head band shined proudly around her neck.

She strolled into the room and smiled at her new students.

"Hello my name is Yuhei Kurenai." Kurenai-sensei introduced as she smiled at them.

"You must be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinta Hyuuga. I hope we will get a long." Kurenai said.

Hinata felt her sensei was going to by their side no matter what happened.

* * *

**A/N:I hoped you enjoyed this story. Please Review and Give Ideas. Thank you beta FightinForMyDreams**


End file.
